Year of the Harem
by Ragnarok'n'Roll
Summary: The year started just like any other. But soon things take a turn for the hormonal. How will Harry cope? M for sex, language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts started as normally as ever. He had a fight with Malfoy on the platform and had to be held back from punching every inch of his slimy face.

"Let me hit him Ron" Harry said, struggling against his best friends restraining grip.

"Let him go Harry. It's only Malfoy" Ron counselled and Harry nodded and relaxed.

"One of these days I am going to wipe that fucking sneer off his face" Harry said as he stalked away from Ron and Hermione who had just reached them. She looked at Ron for an explanation and got a shrug in return. The two of them hurried to catch Harry and the coach to the castle.

They arrived just in time to see Cho Chang on her coach and Harry looking forlornly after her. Harry turned and walked to the next coach and stopped short. There was a large skeletal horse-like creature harnessed to the front of the cart. As he approached the creature nodded its head to him. The gesture made Harry smile.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Ron reached him. Harry turned to look at her and gestured to the horse.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"What is what?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"The creature pulling the cart" Harry said, amazed that Hermione couldn't see it.

"Nothing is pulling the cart Harry. It is pulling its self like it always has" Hermione said and climbed on to the cart.

"Hey guys" said Neville as he reached them.

"Hey" replied the three of them.

"Hello Neville" said a dreamy voice from the back of the cart. Harry had been so interested in the creature that he had failed to notice that there was already someone in the back of the cart. Now he looked he saw a very pretty girl with dirty blond hair and a large pair of glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

"Don't worry Harry Potter, I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am" she said nodding her head to the creatures at the head of the cart. He also noted that the magazine in her hands was upside down. She saw his gaze and smiled a smile that seemed to shine.

"Come on Harry. We're going to be late" Hermione said and Harry climbed up and sat next to the strange girl. Neville and Ron climbed up and sat down. As the creatures set off they sat in a slightly awkward silence until Harry noticed that the girl next to him was staring at him in a peculiar way.

"Everyone this is Loony. . . . . . . . Luna Lovegood" Hermione said, correcting herself when the girl looked at her.

"Nice necklace" Harry said to try and smooth over the awkwardness. However looking at the necklace made Harry notice the fact that, under the cardigan she was wearing, Luna had quite a low-cut shirt on which revealed a little too much skin. Harry tried to avert his eyes before Luna noticed but, judging by the smile that played over her lips, it was obvious he had failed.

"It's a charm actually. Keeps away the Nargles" she stated to the bemusement of the rest of the passengers. Harry missed her explanation as he was distracted by the way Luna's fidgeting set up interesting movements in her shirt. Hermione caught Harry's expression and followed the direction of his gaze. She gave Harry a swift kick to jog him away. He sat up instantly at the contact and he glared at Hermione who nodded and gave him a wink. He gave her a puzzled look and she inclined her head towards Luna. Harry cottoned on quick and smiled and blushed slightly.

"What's that Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Neville said proudly and held it up. It looked like a large bulbous grey cactus. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey. Harry kept sneaking glances at Luna throughout the entire journey and he had to keep wriggling as his body reacted to the sight. This went unnoticed by everyone except Hermione who saw the problem Harry was having and tried to ignore it but Harry's reaction to Luna caused a reaction in Hermione that caused her to fidget.

They reached the castle and walked quietly up the stairs to the great hall. Luna and Hermione went off to an alcove to put their robes on while Harry, Neville and Ron just put theirs over their clothes. They all walked in the doors of the great hall and went to sit at their tables. The four Gryffindor's said their goodbyes to Luna and sat down together. Luna moved off and sat down on her own at the end of the Ravenclaw table.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and stood at his plinth. He cleared his throat and smiled down at them.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now first there are two changes to the teaching line up for this year. First we are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking charge of Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on leave. And secondly we are pleased to welcome Professor Delores Umbridge who will be taking over Defence against the Dark Arts, and I'm sure you will join me in wishing the Professor good luck"

As he finish speaking Umbridge stood up and coughed delicately

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome and how glad I am to see all these happy faces smiling up at me..." The rest of her speech was lost on Harry who turned to look at Luna. She was looking right back at him. Their eyes locked and she winked at him and smiled. He smiled back and turned back to face Hermione, who shook her head amused, and she looked back at Umbridge. As she did she leant forwards and Harry noticed her hair glittered slightly in the light.

"...Prohibited" finished Umbridge and she retreated to her seat at the table.

"Thank you for those words of wisdom and comfort Professor. Now for the normal announcements" Dumbledore said regaining the initiative.

"What the hell did she say?" asked Ron

"She said the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts" Hermione translated.

"Why couldn't she just say that?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. Dumbledore finished his speech and started the feast. Harry talked with Hermione and Ron about the coming year and the problems he had with the Ministry. Neville joined in occasionally. During this chat Harry noticed that most of the other Gryffindor's were ignoring him, especially Seamus,

When dinner was over they all filed out of the great hall and Harry split off from the group to go to the toilet. As he was walking down the corridor a door suddenly opened Luna leant out.

"Harry" she whispered and he stopped and turned to look at her.

"What Luna?" he asked. She just motioned for him to come in the room. Harry walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What Luna?" Harry asked again as he turned around. When he did his mouth hit the floor. Luna was standing three feet from him in only her bra and skirt. Her feet were bare and her robes and shirt were folded over the back of a nearby chair.

"Ubbb ub bbubb" Harry said incoherently as Luna walked to stand right in front of him.

"I saw you looking down my shirt Harry so I thought I would show you" she explained. She looked down to see Harry's robes start to tent at the sight of her. She smiled and looked back at Harry's face. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra catch and let it fall to the floor

Harry looked down at Luna and could see her breasts. They looked to be a little smaller than his hands. His hands moved up of their own accord before he regained control and stopped them. But Luna nodded and guided his hands to her mounds. The milky white skin around her nipples was smooth and soft and as Harry ran his calloused hands over them she could feel her nipples hardening. She groaned slightly under his ministrations and she pushed her chest closer to Harry.

"Suck them Harry" she said slightly breathlessly. Harry was happy to comply. He knelt down until his face was level with her breasts. He breathed out onto her left nipple and she shuddered. He opened his mouth and enclosed her nipple. The effect was instantaneous. She gasped and started to breathe heavily. Harry's tongue flicked her nipple and he sucked on it. His hand massaged her other breast while his mouth worked its magic. After a minute he swapped sides and gave the same treatment to the other breast.

"Stop Harry" she said and he gave her a look like his favourite toy had been taken away. He stood and she pushed him back against the door. She knelt down and pulled his robe aside. His bulge was obvious and he tried to hide it but Luna moved his hands out of the way.

"Let me look" she said and she undid his trousers and pulled them down to his knees. Then she saw how much his erection was straining the fabric of his boxers and she ran her hands over him and he shuddered. She put her hand into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. His cock sprung out and almost whacked her in the face.

"Wow that is big" she said. She looked at it and she spent time examining it and feeling it. Her hands ran up and down it and she judged how much Harry reacted when she did certain things.

"It is beautiful" she said and enveloped it in her mouth. Harry stiffened at the feeling and he had to stop himself releasing himself right then and there.

"Luuuuuunaaaaa" Harry groaned. She bobbed her head up and down and let her tongue explore the length of Harry. Harry knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Luna I'm gonna..." Harry panted. She took him out of her mouth and started to pump his cock. He groaned loudly and with a strangled cry he came. It shot out and landed on Luna's breasts and face and a bit went into her hair. Harry slumped against the door and panted heavily.

"That was amazing Harry" Luna said as she got her shirt and wiped Harry donation off her skin. Then she put her robe on and put her shirt and bra into her pocket.

"Come on we better get back to our common rooms. They will be missing us" Luna said as Harry pulled his trousers up. He opened the door and looked left and right down the corridor and then motioned for Luna to follow him.

"Thank you Harry" Luna said as they left the room and headed for the common rooms.

"You're welcome" Harry said when they reached the point they would have to go their separate ways. Luna reached up and kissed him on the cheek and walked away, wiggling her hips. Harry stared at her retreating figure and committed her arse cheek movement to memory. He headed up to the Gryffindor common room and let himself in. Hermione and Ron were sitting up waiting for him.

"Where have you been?"

"The ground floor toilets are out of order. I had to go to the third floor" Harry lied quickly.

"Feel better?" Ron asked laughing.

"Yes much" Harry said remembering his meeting with Luna.

Ron went to bed a few minutes after Harry got back. Harry and Hermione stayed up for another half hour talking about their lessons. Harry was just getting up to go upstairs when Hermione spoke.

"How was Luna?" she asked nonchalantly

"Brilliant..." Harry answered without thinking.

"Is that room still free?" Hermione asked.

"Which room?" Harry asked to try and cover his blunder

"The room that you and Luna went to" Hermione asked. She got up and came towards Harry, hips swaying and her robe open.

"I don't know what you meee..." Harry started to say when Hermione cupped his groin and started to massage him.

"Could you take me?" Hermione asked. She batted her eyelids at Harry and smiled.

Harry realised this year would be better than the others.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, you hear me?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded woodenly.

"Let's go then" Hermione said and she released Harry and turned and walked out of the common room. Harry followed after her quickly.

"How do you know where Luna and I were?" Harry asked intrigued.

"I followed you" Hermione said as she walked out of the common room.

As they left they failed to notice a figure creeping down the stairs from the girl's dorms. She had been listening to Harry and Hermione talking and she was intrigued. She snuck down the stairs and crept out of the common room.

"A lot of people coming and going tonight" The fat lady said as the girl left.

Harry and Hermione had gone down the stairs and got to the room Harry had left less than an hour ago. He opened the door and pulled Hermione in, then locked it.

"So what do you want..." was as far as Harry got before Hermione locked her lips to his. She pressed her body up against his and ran her hands up and down Harry's back. His hands roamed to her bum and lifted her up so he didn't have to lean down. As he lifted her up her legs snaked around his waist to lock them together. They didn't know how long they stood there for but when they broke apart and Harry deposited Hermione back on the floor they were both red-faced and out of breath.

Harry put his hands up Hermione's shirt and unclasped her bra.

"Ohhh impatient are we?" she flirted and started to undo her shirt buttons. When they finished Hermione was standing in front of Harry with her breasts on show. Her breasts were a slightly darker colour than Luna's and slightly bigger, but they still looked like they would fit comfortably in his hand.

He reached out and cupped one, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. It sprung to attention at once and Harry leant down and circled it with his tongue. Hermione hissed at the contact and arched her back in response. She purred in satisfaction and Harry snickered.

"I thought we got rid of all the cat-ness from that potion" Harry joked and Hermione giggled.

"Old habits and all that" she said. Harry knelt down and unbuttoned her jeans. He slid them down her legs slowly, taking in every inch of her creamy skin. He kissed her thighs and her shins and her ankles until her jeans were right on the floor. He allowed his eyes to wander back up her legs to her panties. They were plain black briefs that were emblazoned with the Gryffindor crest. He kissed the fabric over her sweet spot very lightly, causing an involuntary shudder to spread through her body.

"Do that again" she purred. So Harry complied doing it a bit harder. His hand took hold of the fabric and pulled it down to expose her sex to his eyes. He pulled her panties down to her ankles as well then put his nose right up to her entrance and inhaled her divine scent. He ran his tongue over the length of her entrance and she convulsed and started groaning.

"Oh yes Harry!" he took this as a sign she enjoyed it and he continued trailing his tongue around her sensitive area. He brought up one finger and rubbed it along her clit and continued his tongue ministrations.

"Harrrrrrrrrrry!" she moaned and in a huge climax she released herself all over Harry's hand. He stood up and licked his fingers clean.

"Harry that was excellent" she said as she gathered her wits. Harry was fiddling with his trousers to try to release the tightness from his erection.

"Give that to me" Hermione said and she in turn knelt down and undid his buttons and pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. His cock was rock hard and Hermione spent a few seconds judging it in her mind. Then she went straight in and fully swallowed it. Harry's eyes bulged at the sight of Hermione deep throating him. The sight was almost enough to send him over the edge, but he resisted and Hermione kept the speed up and worked his cock as fast as she could. After a minute she released her grip on his member and she stood up and bent over a nearby chair. Harry noticed that it was the same chair that Luna folded her robe over during their earlier encounter.

"Fuck me Harry, I want to feel you inside me" she said pleading. She spread her legs and pointed her opening towards Harry. He needed no more prompting.

"You sure?" he asked as he lined his cock up at her entrance.

"Yes Harry. I want you" she answered.

Harry moved his hips forwards until the head has inside Hermione. Then with a nod from her he pushed further in until he was fully three quarters enclosed.

"Fuck" Hermione whispered as Harry started to set up a rhythm of thrusts. Soon she got into the rhythm and started to meet him in the middle so that Harry went even deeper into her. After a minute of this Hermione and Harry were both panting hard and groaning.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Hermione kept repeating. Harry leant down over her back and with one hand grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded it.

"Harry im cummmmminnnnng!" she yelled as she climaxed for the second time. Harry could feel himself going so he pulled out and jerked himself a couple of times to finish. Finally he shot his load over Hermione's tight ass cheeks and back.

After a minute they regained their composure and started to clean themselves.

"That was amazing Harry. Where did you learn that?" she asked as she cast a cleaning charm on her and her clothes.

"I didn't'. It just seemed right. Seems I got it right" he confided as he raised his pants and trousers.

"I'll say you did" Hermione said, still flushed. After a few minutes they were both dressed, although they still had a post-coital flush, and they were heading back to the common room.

What they didn't know was that all the time they were enjoying their tryst there was a person listen through the door and enjoying what they heard. When Harry and Hermione had finished, the listener sped back to the common room so that she wouldn't be discovered. She got back to the common room and lay down in bed. As she did so Ginny Weasley thought over what she had heard. She hadn't meant to listen in but something had made her and she was glad she had. She ran through what she had heard listening at the door and the thought made her tingle all over. Her hands ran down her body and grasped her nipples in her fingers and started to work. Her small fingers worked to send little shots of pleasure up and down her body. She worked her nipples until they were rock hard and then she put both hands into her panties and worked around her sex for a minute until she poked her middle finger inside her and started to pump it in and out. She kept up the rubbing of her clit while fucking herself and soon her mind wandered to the noises she had heard at the door and she imagined that it was Harry's cock pumping into her and the thought made her move faster and harder until she was sweating and panting. She moaned Harry and Hermione's names as she reached the moment of climax and came apart under her fingers. She slumped back against the pillows and withdrew her fingers from inside her. She was about to dry them off when she stopped, then she put them in her mouth and tasted them. They tasted divine; she had never imagined that she would enjoy it. She would have to ask Luna if she had ever done this.

She curled up and fell asleep still muttering Harry and Hermione's names.

When Gryffindor tower awoke the next morning no one was any the wiser about the last night's escapades. Harry and Ron came down the stairs they found Hermione leaning over a table reading a book. Ron just came down and sat himself down on the sofa, while Harry went over to Hermione and squeezed her bum to let her know he was there. She yelped slightly and turned to face him.

"Hey" she said

"Good night?" he asked casually

"Yea not bad" she said and they shared a smirk.

Ten minutes later they went down to breakfast and discussed their timetables. Ginny joined them and Luna sat down for a few minutes to compare classes with them.

"Double Umbridge on the first day, that bloody brilliant" Ron said when he read the days lessons.

"Me and Ginny don't have her until Wednesday" Luna chipped in

"Snape after lunch and then Herbology" Ron finished the day's lessons.

Hermione had an identical timetable except when the boys had Divination she had Ancient Runes.

Ginny and Luna had Herbology first thing together and they also shared Potions and Care of Magical creatures. Ginny realised that she could talk to Luna in Care without attracting to much attention but she didn't know if she could hang on until Thursday to find out.

First lesson started and Harry, Hermione and Ron soon realised that Umbridge wasn't a real teacher, just a ministry busybody. She issued a textbook that detailed theoretical knowledge of the defensive spells but no chance to practice them for real. Harry landed himself a detention within ten minutes for "spreading lies"

When the lesson was over the three of them went off to lunch and talked about how useless Umbridge was. They compared her to Lockhart and decided that Lockhart was better than Umbridge because, even though they were both utterly useless, Lockhart at least enjoyed the lessons. After lunch, through which Luna and Ginny kept shooting glances at Harry and Hermione who seemed to be closer than usual, the Trio went off to Potions and sat though a ten minute bollocking about how he never expected any of them to make it this far without killing someone and put it down to blind luck.

"Mr Potter has seen fit to neglect his studies in order to pursue the tales of Voldemort and his accomplices have chosen to follow his doubtful example" Snape drawled to the class, drawing smirks from the Slytherin's and glares from the Gryffindor's.

After a lesson which well lived up to their non-standards they went to Herbology and found the lesson a talk on the upcoming O.W.L.s and what to expect.

Ginny had Transfiguration last and Luna had Potions. By the end of the lesson Ginny could contain herself no longer and sought Luna out. When she found her she asked for a quiet word.

"What is it Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Have you ever... touched yourself?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh yes" Luna answered unabashed.

"You have" Ginny was surprised.

"Yes i did it yesterday after me and Harry had an encounter" Luna said as they continued their walk.

"You as well?" Ginny asked

"As well?" Luna asked

"Yea Harry and Hermione had an encounter as well last night"

"That boy has stamina. Two girls in one night" Luna said impressed and turned to face Ginny. They were in a quiet corridor and no one was nearby.

"Do you want to feel that way?" Luna asked

Ginny just nodded and Luna nodded back. She took Ginny's hand and started to pull her towards a door at the far end of the corridor with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Come on then" she said


	3. Chapter 3

Luna dragged her towards the door which, when they opened it, turned out to be a broom cupboard.

"How apt" Luna said as she closed the door and locked it.

"Now, how did you feel after?" Luna asked and Ginny blushed.

"Lovely" she replied, her voice a whisper.

"Good. There is nothing to be ashamed of Gin. It is perfectly natural for a girl to want to explore her body" Luna said as she approached Ginny and pressed her body against hers.

"Or wanting to explore someone else's" Luna said and her hands ghosted over Ginny's cheeks and they settled on her shoulders. Luna cocked her head to the side slightly and then leant in and planted a small kiss to Ginny's frozen lips. She pulled back and examined Ginny's expression. Ginny looked stunned for a minute before she realised what had happened, and she realised that she liked it. She smiled at Luna and the blonde took that as red that she should continue. She kissed Ginny again and this time the red-head returned her kiss with eagerness. Their lips moulded together and their tongues started a wrestling match. They stood there for an immeasurable minute, lost in their embrace until Luna pulled back.

"Good?" Luna asked.

"Yea" Ginny answered breathlessly.

"Shall we keep going?" Luna asked hopefully. Ginny considered this for a minute and nodded. Luna smiled and her hands began their decent again. She undid Ginny's robe and opened it to reveal the shirt beneath. It was a plain red t-shirt and it was slightly too tight as Ginny's nipples were already visible. Luna smiled and motioned Ginny to remove her robe. Ginny complied and the robe pooled around her feet. Luna took hold of her shirt hem and lifted it over her head to reveal Ginny's bare breasts.

"No bra?" Luna asked.

"No. I find them uncomfortable" Ginny explained as Luna took in every detail of her small mounds. They were speckled with the same freckles that spotted her face and her nipples were of a darker shade. Luna breathed on them and then began her tongue work. Ginny breathed hard when Luna's tongue touched her nipples and she squirmed under Luna's actions. Luna's hands continued to go down until they reached Ginny waist band and then they set about undoing her buttons. When they had been opened her jeans fell to her knees and revealed her panties. Luna stopped working her nipples and brought her face down to the level of Ginny's crotch. The redhead's panties were red and lacy and were slightly see-through. Luna could see the beginnings of a lush mound of red hair above Ginny's entrance. She removed the fabric that separated her from the entrance and began to ply her tongue trade at Ginny's clit. Ginny yelled at the contact and thrust her hips forwards to increase the contact. Luna stood and quickly removed her own clothes until she was as naked as Ginny. Ginny looked up and down Luna's body. Her dirty blonde hair was copied at her clit and her slender frame was perfectly in proportion. Luna saw Ginny's scrutiny and did a little pirouette to show her rear to Ginny. She looked at Luna's ass as the blonde leant down and touched her toes. Her cheeks were milky white and perfectly formed. Ginny took a step forwards and placed her hands on Luna's ass and started to rub. The blonde groaned and wiggled her backside under Ginny's hands. Ginny moved one of her hands to Luna's opening and slid a finger into her. Luna stopped squirming and her hips went rigid.

"Oh Ginny" Luna moaned and Ginny continued to move her finger in and out. She added another finger and Luna's groans and moans grew louder.

"Stop Gin" Luna said and she stood and, taking Ginny's hand, led her over to a table.

"Lie back" Luna ordered and Ginny hopped up onto the tabletop and did as she was told.

Luna knelt down and started to stimulate Ginny with her fingers and tongue. Ginny began squirming and moans under Luna's expert ministrations. She felt as if her nerves were on fire and she could feel her blood boiling over from her groin up through her chest and up to her brain, causing her to forget everything except Luna. Her hands went to her breasts and played with her nipples to heighten the feeling. It didn't take long for her to reach her height. With a cry she came apart at the seams and emptied herself over her best friend's fingers.

"You taste good Gin" Luna commented.

"I know" Ginny confided and they both smiled at the taste. Luna started to gather her clothes.

"Wait" Ginny said and came over to Luna, wand in hand.

"I didn't thank you" Ginny said and she pulled Luna back to the table and bent her over it.

Ginny could now admire Luna's cheeks at close range. She couldn't resist the urge. She kissed both cheeks and then licked Luna from base to her asshole. Luna gave a huge shudder when Ginny tongue reached her ass. She was still an anal virgin so it was extra sensitive. Ginny smiled at the reaction and slowly slid her wand into Luna's pussy and she started to copy the pattern Luna had used on her a minute ago. While she did this her mouth explored Luna's ass and pussy, Luna's reaction to this encouraged Ginny to go one step further. She put her little finger at the entrance to Luna's ass and pushed lightly. Luna yelped in surprise at the touch, and Ginny stopped.

"You alright?" Ginny asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine. I wasn't expecting you to go for my ass" Luna said and Ginny nodded.

"Can i continue?" Ginny asked and Luna nodded. Ginny started her rhythm again but avoided Luna's ass for fear of disenchanting her. She caressed Luna's cheeks and moved her wand deeper and faster until Luna was yelling every time Ginny finished a thrust.

"Ginnnnnnnnny" Luna moaned in a quiet voice and she came violently over Ginny's wand. Ginny removed her wand and licked it clean. It tasted wonderful. The taste of the wood mixed with Luna's juices and created a gorgeous flavour.

"Thank you" Ginny said as Luna stood up on shaky legs.

"Don't thank me, that was exquisite" Luna said and kissed her on the lips. Ginny grinned at the comment.

"Should we get going?" Luna asked when she had thrown her underwear and robe on, the rest of her clothes she shrunk and put in her pocket. Ginny had put her jeans back on and covered her bare chest with her robe.

"Why did you want to do this Luna?" Ginny asked, feeling strangely guilty. It felt wrong to ask such a question considering what had just happened.

"Well firstly you are very pretty" Luna said as they left the room and began the slow walk to their beds. Ginny smile at the compliment and Luna took her hand.

"Secondly we are both growing and it is good to practice your skills" Luna said and Ginny was slightly shocked. Luna could always wrong foot you with her outspokenness and candour.

"And lastly, considering Voldemort has returned, the shit is going to hit the fan one day soon. So I decided I might as well live every day like it is my last" Luna said. Ginny noticed that Luna didn't flinch when she spoke his name.

"Well that makes sense" Ginny said and the two friends continued walking.

When they reached the point of parting Ginny turned to face her friend.

"We must do this again, soon" Ginny said, stressing the last word. Luna nodded

"Soon" she said and the pair shared a kiss. Then they went their separate ways. Ginny took the stairs slowly so as not to attract any attention. When she reached the Gryffindor common room it was empty except for Hermione. She was sitting on the sofa and she had her head in a book. Ginny tried to sneak past but Hermione turned and looked at her.

"Hey Gin. Where you been?" Hermione asked with polite disinterest.

"Oh nowhere in particular" Ginny said casually and made her way to the stairs up to the girls dorm. As she started up the stairs her robe fell away and her bare chest was revealed for a moment. Ginny tried to quickly hide her mistake but it was too late. Hermione had seen and she came over and pulled her robe aside. She stared at Ginny's exposed chest for a minute and then smiled.

"Enjoy yourself did you?" she asked with a playful grin on her face. Ginny was about to answer when Hermione took hold of one of her breasts and licked the nipple. Ginny's explanation died in her throat as Hermione played with her breasts, which were still tender from Luna's actions earlier.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody" Hermione said as she tugged Ginny's nipples lightly until they were hard. Ginny tried to hide her pleasure but a small groan escaped. Hermione smiled and kissed each breast before standing up straight. She pulled aside her own robe to reveal the fact that she was only wearing her underwear. She quickly undid her bra strap and put it in her pocket. She was about to speak when Ginny perked up.

"My turn" she said, regaining the initiative. She took Hermione's breasts in hand and felt them for a second. They were bigger than Luna's but they were still beautiful. She rolled the nipples between her fingers which caused Hermione's breathing to quicken. Ginny kept one hand on Hermione's breasts but moved her other one down into Hermione's knickers. Hermione almost jumped at the touch and Ginny started to rub her fingers over Hermione's tender spot.

"Oh right there Ginny" said Hermione, well and truly breathlessly now and Ginny kept her fingers moving until Hermione went as stiff as a board and came undone at the seams. She collapsed against the small redhead and almost knocked her off her feet. Ginny steadied her and stood her up. Hermione's eyes were wide and her breathing was ragged.

"That was...wow" Hermione said as Ginny licked her fingers clean. Hermione tasted even better than Luna. Any further discussion was interrupted by a figure appearing at the foot of the boy's dorms stairs. He stood there and examined the scene in front of him. Ginny and Hermione stood half naked and looked like they had been dragged through a bush backwards. The boy took a step forwards out of the shadow of the stairwell.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny said together.

"Did you think that i would miss this? Why didn't you wait for me?" Harry said as he walked towards them. Hermione and Ginny could see he was only wearing his pyjama bottoms and they were both stunned for a second as they examined his bare chest. The muscles were clearly defined and, although he was still slightly scrawny, he looked epically fit.

"Well?" he said as the two girls shared a glance and a smirk. They turned to Harry and quickly removed their remaining clothes. They stood there and looked at Harry.

"Ready Harry?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood there and stared. Hermione and Ginny were naked and red-faced, an after effect of their tryst. Hermione stood with her hands planted coquettishly on her hips. Ginny had her hands behind her back and she gave Harry a sultry gaze. He saw her gaze and he grinned.

"So?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a deep breath and dropped his pyjama bottoms. He left them where they fell and took a step forwards. His boxers were tented and the girls reddened even more at the sight of Harry's evident pleasure at their appearance.

"Are you ready?" Harry counter queried. The girls nodded and went to the sofa. They leaned against the back of it and Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as her looked at the two girls. They looked like a masterwork angel statue. As he stood there he thought he should take a picture to preserve their perfection forever. He went up to them and stood in front of them. They looked at each other and Hermione shot a glance at Harry's boxers. He took the hint and removed them. His cock sprang free and stood there pointing at the two girls. They smiled at this and got up from the back of the sofa. Harry embraced the pair of them and they moulded together into one mass of flesh. Hermione pushed her head against Harry's shoulder and inhaled the heady scent of his skin. He smelt of broom polish and cinnamon mixed with the odour of sweat which didn't smell as bad as she thought it would, it gave him a rather manly smell. Ginny was more interested with the feel of his skin. It was smooth along his chest but his arms and hands were calloused and well muscled. She also felt several ridges of scar tissue along his body. The thought of this made her choke up and she gave an involuntary shudder. Harry noticed the reaction and he pulled back.

"What's the matter Gin?" he asked

"Nothing" she said as she composed herself.

He followed her gaze down his body and saw the marks of his hard life that had upset her.

"Don't worry about the past Gin" he said. His erection was subsiding at the talk of the past. He retrieved his boxers and sat the pair of them on the sofa. Hermione fetched Ginny cloak and draped it around the girl. Hermione just sat next to her. She didn't seem to mind being naked.

"I'm sorry Harry" Ginny said as she burst into full tears. She put her head in her hands.

"Ginny, don't cry please. It really doesn't matter" Harry said, trying to comfort the sobbing girl. He put his arms around her and she curled up against his side. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's leg and stroked it lightly. She looked up at this contact and Hermione smiled warmly at her. She gave a watery smile.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said "I didn't mean to get upset but when I saw those marks..." Harry cut her off at that point.

"Those marks are from a life that I would rather forget. The life I want to remember is the one I am living now. Hogwarts, you, Hermione, Luna and all the rest of them. I have many marks from this life. I have a warm glow in my heart of hearts that burns when I arrive at the start of the year because I have come home, a feeling of family when I see you smiling at me across the table. I have a scar across my heart because you and Hermione and Luna have stolen pieces of it. Without you I cannot be complete." The two girls looked stunned at this heartfelt confession.

"Thank you Harry" Ginny said, pulling herself together and smiling slightly. She leaned up to Harry's face and gave him a short sweet kiss. He returned it and stroked her face. She stood and walked up the stairs to her dorm.

"So..." Hermione said and Harry looked at her. She was looking at him and had her thoughtful expression on her face.

"So what?" Harry asked.

"Where do we stand?" She asked him and he shook his head and leaned back.

"I dunno" he said truthfully. She shifted closer to him and snuggled up against him and he put his arm around her. They sat there for a long time in silence, both wrapped in their own individual thoughts. The clock on the mantelpiece ticked steadily onwards. The noise of its movements reverberated around the silent room. From outside they could hear the doom-roll of approaching thunder and the soft patter of rain on the window. From the dorms came the sound of dozens of people snoring in different tones and accents, softened almost into a murmur by the distance. The clock struck midnight.

"We better go to bed" Harry said to Hermione. There was no reply. He looked down and smiled to himself. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed. He was loath to wake her so he carefully disentangled himself from her and picked her up. She murmured and shifted in his grasp but didn't wake. He was about to make his way up the girls stairs but then he remembered something she had told him. The stairs to the girl's dorms would turn into a slope if any boy tried to climb them. He shook his head at how strange magic was and made his way up the boy's stairs. When he reached his years floor he nudged the door open with his foot and peeked in. All the other boys had pulled their curtains closed and he could hear their snoring. He crept over to his bad and, flicking his covers off with his foot, carefully laid Hermione on it. She writhed for a second at the touch of the cold mattress but then subsided and rolled up. Harry climbed in the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over them. She rolled over and opened one eye blearily.

"Wuhu" she said, her words slurring from her sleepiness.

"Don't worry love, just go to sleep" Harry said soothingly and she nodded slightly and closed her eye again. Harry looked at her and at that moment he thought he was the luckiest man in the world. He put his arm over Hermione and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar bed and the curtains were drawn, something she never did. She made to move and realised she was not alone in the bed. Her eyes opened fully and saw her companion. Harry was still asleep, his hair covering his eyes and his mouth open slightly.

"He looks so peaceful" she thought. She frowned for a second then remembered the night before. She had fallen asleep on Harry's lap. She sat up fully and felt her hair. It was sticking up in all directions. She tried to flatten it with her hands.

"I quite like it like that" Harry said. He was still lying down but his eyes were open and he was grinning.

"Well it looks awful" she complained. He shook his head in reply and sat up.

"No. It looks gorgeous" he said quietly. Before she could answer he had pulled the curtains apart slightly to look around the room. He looked around the room and saw the detritus left behind by his roommates.

"They are all gone" Harry said as he returned to Hermione's side.

"Well there is only 15 minutes till first lesson" Hermione said. She glanced at his watch as she passed it to him.

"Thanks" he put it on and looked at it himself.

"We better get going" Harry said. Hermione pouted and looked at him.

"Can't we stay here?" she asked. Harry looked at her, a smile on his lips.

"Hermione Granger wants to miss a class to stay in bed?" he asked. She shook her head and copied his smile.

"No I want to miss a class to stay in bed with you" she said and leant in to kiss him. He replied enthusiastically and they stayed locked for a minute or two.

"Now you come to mention it, it is only potions we would be missing" Harry said. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"A reason to avoid Snape is good enough" she said with a laugh. Harry nodded and joined her laughter.

"We had better get going" he said when their laughter had subsided. She nodded and let a modicum of false weariness into her voice.

"Yea I suppose so" she said and they both laughed again. They got out of bed and Harry rummaged in his trunk for some clothes.

"Do you want to go get your own clothes or do you want to wear mine?" Harry asked. Hermione thought for a minute.

"I would prefer not to go back to the girls dorms. There might still be someone there" Harry nodded and fished out a pair of boxers.

"These alright?" he asked. She nodded and she took them from Harry and put them on.

"It feels weird not having a tight fit" she said as Harry dug out 2 pairs of jeans. He passed on to her and she pulled them on.

"They are a bit big" she said. Harry gave her a belt to make them fit. He pulled his shirt on and threw Hermione another one. When they were fully dressed they started towards the door. They quickly noticed that both of their robes were hanging on the back of the door. They pulled them on and made their way downstairs.

"Must have been the house elves" Hermione said. Harry nodded but remained silent.

"What's the matter" she asked in response to Harry's silence.

"Nothing" he said. He absently rubbed his forehead.

"It's your scar isn't it?" she asked and he nodded.

"It been aching since I got here. Something terrible is going to happen" he responded trying to be calm, but unable to keep the slight tremor from his voice.

"What now?" Hermione asked worried.

"I don't know it could be now it could be anytime" Harry replied as they made their way out of the common room and down to the dungeons. They arrived just after Snape, but it wasn't good enough for Snape.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your lateness" He said as Harry and Hermione took their seats. Harry bristled, but held back form answering back. He already had a detention tonight, he didn't need another. The lesson dragged out and the assembled Gryffindor's hated all of it. When they finally got out of there they headed off to their next lesson. Harry was off to Divination while Hermione was headed for Ancient Runes. When they had to go their separate ways Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss and a smile. Harry stood for a minute before heading off to Divination. As he walked down the corridor he bumped into Ron.

"Hey mate" he said. Harry nodded and snapped out of his thinking. They kept walking, talking about random things.

"When are we going to start Quiddich training?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"Dunno. Give me a day or two to work out a schedule" Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Cool. Do I have to try out for Keeper?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Yep. Everyone has to try out even if they already had a place" Ron grimaced slightly at that but kept quiet. They continued their walk towards the tower. At the base they caught up with the rest of the class.

"How long until Trelawney says you in great danger?" Ron asked grinning. Harry grinned back.

"I'm going to say ten minutes." Harry said as they began the climb up to the classroom.

"Optimistic. I would have said five" Ron replied and they both laughed. They reached the classroom and took their seats. Professor Trelawney turned and faced the class.

"Good morning children. I sense that one of you has a dangerous time ahead. Therefore I will repeat last year's lessons to cover the basics of Palmistry and Tea-leaves" she said.

Ron nudged Harry and smiled. This was going to be another load of bollocks.

When the lesson ended they headed off to lunch. As they made their way down to the hall they ran into Hermione.

"Hey Mione" Harry said and Hermione fell into step along side them. She took Harry's hand and held it as they walked.

"Hey" she said. Ron just nodded and continued wittering on about Quiddich. Apparently the Chudley Cannons were going to win this year. Harry nodded and grunted at appropriate moments but his mind wasn't really focused on Quiddich. His scar was twitching again. He looked up and saw Umbridge walking down the corridor towards them. She waved her wand and Harry and Hermione's hands flew apart.

"Boys and Girls should not be touching. This is a place of learning not a teenage rave" she said without stopping. As she strode past them she called back.

"Don't forget your detention tonight Mr Potter. My office eight o'clock" she said and she disappeared around the corner.

"Bloody toad" Ron said as they arrived at the Great Hall. They took their seats and looked around. Most of the rest of the table ignored them, except Ginny who moved from her seat and sat on the other side of Harry. Luna rose from the Ravenclaw table and joined their band.

"Hey" she said as she sat down. A chorus of muted welcomes greeted her.

"What's the matter?" she asked. She was genuinely worried about why Harry and Hermione were so quiet. Ron's greeting was muffled because he was stuffing 3 sausages into his mouth at the time. Ginny shook her head in answer and looked to the other two. Harry tapped his forehead and Ginny and Luna nodded their understanding.

When lunch was over they headed off for their respective lessons. Harry, Hermione and Ron headed down to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Grubbly-Plank was waiting for them.

"Good morning. We shall be recapping our knowledge of Quadrepedal animals" The trio spent the rest of the day identifying different species and variations of different animals. As the lesson finished, the last rays of the evening sun sunk below the horizon behind Hagrid's hut. The falling light set of a rainbow of colour off the windows of the castle. The multicoloured hues dazzled the approaching students and they stopped for a minute.

"It really is beautiful here" Harry said. Ron just shrugged and kept walking.

"Yes it is" Hermione said and took Harry's arm. They shared a glance and headed off to the black lake. They sat under the spreading tree at the lake's edge and lay against each other. Both of them wanted to speak their mind but didn't know where to start. They just sat there and watched the light refracting off the water's surface. It threw a multitude of shapes against the forest backdrop and illuminated the clearing with a all-engulfing cascade of colour.

"It's beautiful" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded.

"So romantic" he replied and Hermione looked up into his face. He met her gaze and the two of them shared a smile. Then they resumed their positions, only this time Hermione curled up against Harry side and put her arms around his waist. Harry surrounded her with his arms and they just stayed there watching the sun's final movements in the sky before dipping below the horizon and sending a brilliant shaft of red light across the sky like a jagged wound. Then just as suddenly as it appeared the red line vanished and was replaced with the darkening, tranquil, dark blue that heralded the end of the day. By this point the two teenagers were fast asleep at the foot of the tree. They lay entwined and content, completely ignored by the night creatures. However someone was watching them. They lay in the bushes and watched them sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the huge gap between posts but i have had a huge amount on. Also a new girlfriend has been taking up most of my time lately.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sounds of birdsong. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The sun was half visible behind the forest and the shadows were shortening. He was about to sit up when the bushes to his left rustled. His head snapped around and he tried to see what had moved. He thought he saw a figure making its way back to the castle but in the light he couldn't be sure.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she was jolted awake by Harry movement.

"We had better get back" he said as they stretched. She nodded and they stood up. They brushed as much mud and bracken off their robes as they could and set off to the castle hand-in-hand. They got their just as breakfast was starting. They walked in and took their seats. Harry glanced around the room. Umbridge was staring at him with an evil cast to her features. He looked over at the other tables. Luna smiled at him from her table. Malfoy grinned at him from his and motioned towards the staff table with his head. Harry's heart fell as he realised he hadn't imagined the figure in the bush.

When breakfast was over they headed off to their lessons. The day passed normally until lunchtime. As the three of them reached the hall they saw Filch talking to Umbridge in the doorway of the hall. She smiled at them as they walked past and Harry's felt his scar twinge. He shook his head to try to clear the feeling

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked with unexpected concern in his voice.

"Yea, I was just thinking about what Umbridge was talking to Filch about" Harry lied quickly. Ron nodded and grimaced.

"Whatever it is, it will not be good for us" He said, taking Harry's comment at face value. Hermione was listening to their conversation and she interjected at this point.

"I think that we are going to find out quite soon" she said. They turned to look at her. She was looking up at the staff table. Umbridge was sitting in her chair and was reading a letter she had just received in the owl post. She looked quite pleased with what she read.

"Things can't be much worse. Can it?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Not really" she said.

When lunch was over they headed up to their lessons. The rest of the day passed without further incident. After Harry's last lesson he headed up to Umbridge's office for his detention.

"Ah Mr Potter" she said as he entered. "Please sit down"

Harry said nothing and he followed her instruction.

"You are going to be doing some lines for me tonight" Harry's heart rose slightly, if lines were his only punishment maybe he wouldn't hate this as much as he thought he would.

As she talked she put a piece of parchment and a quill in front of Harry. The quill was different to others he had seen; it was longer and more slender. It also had a large black head which looked like a shrunken head that had been melted and twisted through its self to make a knot-work effect. The nose of the head pointed out to form the tip.

"What should I write?" Harry asked shortly. He was determined to keep calm during the evening, and that meant not talking except when needed.

"I want you to write, _I will not tell lies_" she said with a slight smile on her ugly face.

He nodded and looked back at the table.

"How many times?" he asked

"Until the message sinks in, I think" she replied and turned to sit down behind her desk.

"You haven't given me any ink" he said. She didn't turn when she answered.

"You will not need any ink" he thought about this for a minute and then shook his head and picked up the quill. He put the tip to the parchment and took a deep breath. He started to write. As he wrote the words appeared in a deep red colour on the page. He was surprised by that and also by the fact that the back of his left hand was itching. As he finished the first line he looked at the back of his hand. His heart suddenly leapt and started racing as he saw what was happening to his hand.

The words he had just written had appeared cut into the flesh. The letters stared out of his hand and just as soon as they had appeared they vanished, leaving only a slight red mark in their place. He felt sick as he heard Umbridge lean forwards in her chair.

"Is there a problem Mr Potter?" she asked, sickly sweet. He realised what she was doing. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"No Professor" he said and he put his head down and bit his lip as the quill cut into the thin skin of his hand.

Harry didn't know how long it had been when Umbridge spoke again.

"That will do Mr Potter" she said and Harry put the quill down. His eyes were watering from the pain in his hand and he looked up at the woman. She looked amused at his expression.

"Can I go?" he said levelly and she nodded, looking slightly disappointed that he didn't rise to her bait. He stood and left without a backwards glance.

He walked in silence towards the common room, his mind churning. His mind flew to his recent meeting with Ginny, Luna and Hermione. He tried to remember the sensations he had felt but the pain in his hand stifled any hope of reprieve. He was so lost in thought he failed to notice that he was walking with someone.

"Hello Harry" his companion said, breaking the silence. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and looked down. Luna stood next to him looking straight at him.

"Hey Luna, you shocked me" Harry said, trying to compose himself. She smiled at him and she took his hand.

"I noticed" she said. She was going to say more but her fingers found the slight deformation on the back of his left hand. She peered closer at it and then Harry saw an expression on her face that he hadn't seen on her before, Disgust. He tried to pull away but she held his hand tightly.

"What happened?" she asked. He shook his head and her eyes darkened.

"Tell me Harry" she said sternly. He sighed and pulled her over to a nearby bench.

"Umbridge's detention was lines. She gave me a quill that cut the words into the back of my hands. The words got written on the page in blood" Harry explained. Luna looked revolted and her wide eyes were going red and blotchy.

"You should report it" she said. Harry shook his head. He brought his free hand up and wiped away the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"There is no point. She is from the ministry and will just use my complaint to solidify the story that me and Dumbledore lied" he explained. She thought about this for a minute and then nodded her head in agreement.

"I suppose. It is just horrible" she said. Harry remained silent.

"We better get to bed" Harry said. Luna raised her eyebrow and Harry couldn't help smiling.

"Maybe tomorrow" he said and they got up and made their way towards their respective dorm rooms. When they reached the bottom of the grand staircase she reached up and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow Harry" she said and made her way towards the Ravenclaw tower. Harry took the stairs two at a time, wanting nothing more than to be in bed. When he reached the seventh floor he reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Your hand looks painful Harry" she said and Harry nodded absently. She opened the door without a password. He headed in with a thankful nod.

"Hey Harry" said Hermione from the sofa.

"Hey" was all he said. He sat down next to her, consciously hiding his left hand from her. She wasn't fooled.

"What is it" she said. She pulled Harry's hand from behind his back and examined it.

"What happened?" she asked as she examined the ridges and scars. He explained what had happened with Umbridge and described the quill to her.

"That's a blood quill. Gringotts uses them for documents. They are only meant to be used once" she said, her eyes misting up. He didn't know what to say to comfort her so he just put his arm around her.

"Come on we better get to bed" he said and she shook her head.

"You need to report it to Dumbledore" Now it was his time to shake his head.

"I am not going to give her the ammunition against me" Harry said and Hermione slowly nodded in acquiescence.

"I suppose your right Harry. It is just that it makes me so angry" she said, her voice rising. He shushed her down and she curled up into his embrace.

"We had better get to bed" Harry said and Hermione nodded. They stood up and just as Harry was about to head up the stairs to his dorm Hermione stopped him.

"Are you sure there is nothing that I can do to make you feel better" she said, a glint to mischief in her eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.


End file.
